


Dancing on the Ceiling

by mummapaintstheblues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drip Drip motherfucker, Experiments in Chakra Control, F/M, Fingering, Ripped Stockings, Smut, Spanking, ceiling sex, gravity be damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/pseuds/mummapaintstheblues
Summary: A midday romantic interlude in Konoha Hospital ends up becoming an experiment in chakra control when Kakashi and Sakura are interrupted.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Dancing on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+ and consenting adults.

The golden hour was fast approaching. That precious window of time during the middle of her busy shift where Sakura could spend sixty whole minutes sitting in blissful silence. Sometimes it was interrupted, which she considered an occupational hazard, but today she would be grateful for just a few  _ seconds  _ to herself. 

It had been so much busier than usual, too many fledgling genin taking unnecessary risks, and not enough staff. Sakura was used to postponing her breaks or even foregoing them altogether, but today she needed the reprieve. 

Making a show of stretching her tired arms at the nurses station she turned toward the on call room.

“Alright, I’m on break guys. You know where to find me.”

There were nods all round as she raised a hand in a small wave. Halfway down the corridor she closed her eyes and sighed. Finally, rest was within her grasp.

Though it seemed someone else had a grasp on her.

A gloved hand snatched her wrist, yanking her backward before leading her toward the supply room. Sakura opened her mouth to argue but turned her head in time to see the back of a familiar mop of silver hair. 

There was barely a second to think and mentally form the words to ask what he was planning. Pulling her in roughly through the door she finally got a glimpse of his face as she passed, the glint in his eye was recognizable enough in the dim light of the supply room. His next action confirmed her thinking. 

Slamming the door shut with a fast jab, Kakashi rounded on her with speed that reminded her just how dangerous he could be. Releasing her hand, he used his to tug the mask down and under his chin. Sakura's mouth opened again to speak.

“What are you— ”

The question was barely started before he muffled it. Lips meeting hers with a plundering fervor that she couldn't resist, as always. Their dalliances tended to play out like battles for the upper hand, an exciting and tempting game Sakura found herself caught up in once again.

Kakashi's towering figure began moving forward, pushing until her back hit a shelf of cleaning supplies. His hands on either side of her face capturing her lips preventing her from pulling away. Not that she would dream of it. Her own hands gripped at the front of his flak jacket, earning a grunt from him before a dominating tongue forced its way into her mouth. 

Sakura felt herself crumble and whimper, his hands drifting down to her hips, snaking into her lab coat. Eyes drifting shut, she pressed as many inches of her body against him that was physically possible. 

Needing breath, her head was spinning before Kakashi reluctantly stopped the assault on her lips. Craning his neck down, resting his forehead against hers, he let out a long sigh of relief. His thumbs drawing circles on her hips sending pleasurable tingles to other parts of her body.

Both their chests were heaving.

“Miss me?” 

He asked in a playful way that was instantly irritating. If her hands weren't so preoccupied in roaming his body as it pressed her into the shelf, she might've slapped him.

“You've got to be joking right? I saw you this morning…”

“Five minutes Sakura. I saw you for five measly minutes, after one  _ whole week  _ of not seeing you. And all I got to do was watch you get ready for work.” He whispered it huskily in her ear, his lips and nose forging a path down her neck, she tilted her head back to give him better access. “It’s been killing me all day”.

Fast becoming enraptured in the way Kakashi’s hands warmed her skin through her dress, Sakura almost lost herself enough to not bite back with a retort. Damned if she was going to let him get the upper hand this early in the game.

“All day, really?” She couldn’t help the breathy way it sounded, with his tongue darting out in the sensitive areas behind her ear. “And what exactly has been killing you? You seem pretty alive to me.” For effect Sakura pressed herself into the hardness she could feel through his pants.

“For starters, these.” One of his hands trailed down, fingers just ghosting her curves before darting in between her legs. He pinched the sheer stockings she was wearing, pulling them back with a snap on her inner thigh. “You honestly can’t expect me to just watch you put these on and not find a way to fuck you in them.”

Kakashi kept his hand dangerously in between her thighs, caressing up and down again in a barely there dance that made her throb for something harder. Her own fingers emboldened in their search of his body, ducking beneath his shirt to trace the hard lines of his abdominal muscles. Down the tempting V line of his pelvis. He was practically growling in her ear at the touch.

Sakura's eyes rolled back into her head, starting to become impatient with his teasing. Maybe she had missed him a little. Maybe what she really needed was a moment of ecstasy to push her through the rest of the day. She just wished that they had a little bit more time. There was at least  _ one _ surefire way to fast track his attentions. 

“While I like the sound of that,  _ Kakashi…”  _ it was the most seductive she could deliberately say his name, “I only get an hour's break…”

It worked.

“I'm not finished yet.” 

He interrupted her with an impatient gravely tone and a bruising hold of her hip. Kakashi even saw fit to nip at her ear just a little causing Sakura to jolt in surprise. She could feel his smirk before he captured her in another brief but searing kiss. 

It seemed he was only interested in silencing her now, it became harder to form any coherent thought other than internally begging for his fingers to touch her where she needed it most.

“Then you decide to torture me further…” his hand ventured higher, her legs instantly parting to allow him. “You think I wouldn't notice?” Fingers began to coax and trace at her entrance through the stockings. “Not wearing panties is practically an invitation Sakura, and I can  _ feel _ just how much you want it…”

The tenuous and languid strokes of her slick lips with his fingers caused a shuddering sigh to rattle her. The sheer fabric added a delicious friction, but he was right, she could already feel her treacherous juices beginning to soak through the material. The throbbing of the bundle of nerves intensified as he avoided the area altogether, making an amused huff in her ear at her obvious frustration. His hot breath drifted over her collarbone as his head dropped. Sakura arched her back willing that wicked tongue of his to travel.

Unable to move her hips to grind against his hand, as he still pressed her into the shelf, she took in a shaky breath as the grip at her side shifted. His fingers roughly scraped her skin through her clothes as they wandered, when he reached her breast he began feverishly massaging and a moan drifted from her lips. But he wasn't finished.

“To top it off…” he paused to bite the tender flesh of her still covered but neglected breast. “This…” he shifted with skilled sleight of hand to pop the first button of the dress, “...is new.” 

“You like it?”

Another growl. Another button popped.

“Just as long as I'm the one who gets to rip it off you.” 

Kakashi's lips now had an edge of impatience sucking the sensitive skin at the start of her mound. When he tore the rest of the buttons free to expose her lace covered brassiere, Sakura opened her mouth to make a noise of displeasure. Instead a mewling almost whine escaped as his fingers stole the opportunity to  _ finally  _ press rough circles on her clit. 

Kakashi sucked harshly on her nipple through the flimsy material. Sakura found her hands retreating to grip into his hair. Not once did he let up on the tight and tortuous rubbing through her stockings. When his teeth came into play against her nipple Sakura jerked with a sharp gasp. 

“Now what kind of medic wears underwear like this. I think you wore it on purpose to rile me up.” He pulled the cup of her bra aside with his teeth exposing the nub for his next line of assault.

Sakura could feel herself slipping, revelling in the intensity of his touch, bringing her closer and closer. Already her body was  _ rippling _ for him, craving the way he could fill her, clenching for something cruelly just out of her reach. His hot breath and that sinful tongue of his just lapped at the pert nub and another moan threatened to escape. She remembered herself just in time to bite her bottom lip.

“I did wear it on purpose, I thought you, uh… liked my underwear”.

Kakashi made a stifled groan before exposing the other breast with more force than expected. The breathy words she had spoken in his ear sparked even more urgency from him.

“I like it.” He said darkly, flicking his tongue over her nipple before raising his head to hers. “I like it even better when it’s not in my way.” 

With a crushing force their mouths met again, teeth clattering, a sharp pluck of her other nipple spurring her on. Sakura began wantonly grinding into his hand feeling the high building within her about to burst. Her own hands began a frantic search for the hard bulge she desired most but a quick movement from Kakashi ceased their journey. Her breath was coming out in quick short gasps which stopped abruptly as his hand withdrew from her pulsating nub, his other drifting down from her breast to join the other between her legs. All the while tongues in a dizzying dance for the upper hand.

That was when she heard it. The loud tear. Her surprise was muffled.

Just before breaking the kiss Kakashi ran his fingers along her newly exposed entrance. Coating himself while continuing the circling of her clit with his thumb, a lone finger thrust into her and Sakura felt her muscles drawing him in. 

“See.” He panted in her ear. “Much better.” 

Kakashi added another digit for effect, Sakura moaned her satisfaction before he was swallowing the noise. The slick sound of him pumping his digits into her filling the room. As close as she had been to bliss and fulfillment moments ago now there was only blinding desperation to bring him over the edge with her. Kakashi's kisses hungrily devoured her neck, blatantly disregarding the hosiery as it tore even further with his ministrations.

Sakura finally managed to reach the tantalising bulge, finding him fully erect, she palmed its length through the fabric. Kakashi grunted in approval or impatience, returning his attention to her breasts. When her hand awkwardly tugged the zipper down and entered the dark confines of his pants Kakashi tried to throw her off by lifting one of her legs up. Hooking behind her knee and hitching the leg around his waist. The angle causing his fingers to hit deeper inside.

“Oh god…. Please Kakashi…”

The plea tumbled from her lips as her hand tried to grasp around his impressive hardness.

“Please...” He released her nipple with a pop and she groaned louder with a buck of her hips. “Please what, Sakura?”

It was hard to think, or concentrate, or even breathe with the way he was heavily pleasuring her aching bundles of nerves. He was everywhere, all over her body, pushing her closer to release. Through it all Sakura was vaguely aware that she had most definitely handed over control. If it didn't feel  _ so damned good  _ she might be angry about it.

“Please fuck me… Kakashi…”

She didn't even care that it sounded like a pathetic whine now.

“Not what I want to hear,” he added a third finger, “tell me what I want to hear Sakura.”

To stop herself from crying out she bit down on his shoulder. The mouthful of sweater softened the noise while stars began to form behind her eyes. The vice grip she had around his member tightened as she fervently tugged. But that self control of his was god like as ever, even with the tempting drops of precum aiding her movements. The leg wrapped around him began to twitch against her will, her muscles clenching down hard on his relentless fingers.

Sakura admitted defeat.

“I..unf… missed you so much.”

Kakashi let out a long breath as if he was relinquishing his composure. 

“That’s my girl.”

Her walls and muscles clenched hard again as his fingers quickly pulled from her body. Their absence was keenly felt with an almost painful rippling effect that left her shuddering. In an instant Kakashi had lifted her other leg, wrapping her fully around his waist, Sakura had to grip tightly at his shoulders to hold on. Giving up the treasure between his legs. 

Colliding back into the shelf she met his dark gaze.

“Is this what you missed, hmm?” he pressed the head of his cock to her entrance, her body straddling his in all the right places, her eyes rolled back as he pushed inside. “You missed me filling you up, isn’t that right Sakura?”

Kakashi lingered, paused waiting on her answer. 

“Yes, oh god...yes Kakashi…”

It was like something snapped in him with the last syllable of his name. Holding her up and against the shelf he began thrusting into her with a wild fervor. Her nails dug into skin through his clothing, his grip now on her hips turned harsh and bruising, lifting her up and slamming her down to meet his needy erection. 

Sakura felt her walls already tightening, his breathing turned raspy in her ear until it suddenly felt like he’d stopped breathing altogether.

And that was when she heard it. The rolling and  _ clank  _ of the cleaner’s trolley as it hit the door to the supply room. Before she had even turned her head Kakashi was moving, whispering softly.

“Hold on tight.”

It was a stark contrast to the demanding tenor just a few minutes ago. Sakura couldn’t even bring herself to panic completely, still in a euphoric state of orgasm, and she trusted him entirely. At least for the moment anyway. She wrapped her legs tighter, buried her face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, put her arms around him. In a matter of seconds Kakashi had thrown something, she didn’t see what, at the lightswitch, turning it off. The room was now spinning even in the pitch blackness, but it could have just been from his movement. When everything stopped moving her eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the darkness.

All she could tell, from where she sat still in Kakashi’s lap,  _ with him still inside of her _ , was that he was also sitting. His back resting against something bulky, his legs straightened underneath her, one large hand still gripping her hip. When she heard the door creak open a small slither of light shone through and Sakura was immediately disorientated.

Just where in the hell…

Reality dawned on her. She leant back to look at his face in the dim light, feeling a dull throb of his member. An orderly humming something out of tune as they stocked the trolley,  _ beneath them. _

They were hiding on the freaking  _ ceiling _ . 

Kakashi’s back was against the air conditioning unit, his feet planted against the wall behind Sakura, holding them there with chakra alone. The look on his face was a mixture of pain and amusement in the shadows. She would’ve slapped him if it didn’t mean risking her precarious position. 

The orderly left, not even needing the light on to find what they needed, and Sakura watched the door click shut with a sigh of relief. 

“Are you completely insane?”

She could now see better, almost laughing at the way his hair was brushing the ceiling. 

“Not completely, perhaps seventy percent, on a good day.”

This time she did wriggle a little to whack him playfully before putting one of her hands to the ceiling just above. Sending chakra to the palm for stability.

“More like ninety.” 

“Ma, Sakura, just consider this an exercise in chakra control…”

Now he was kissing her, the chakra in her hand faltered just a little as she lost herself to the intensity of it. Heat was pooling where their bodies connected, Sakura’s tender muscles twitching around him. Not as clouded by lust as before, that was when she noticed something  _ very  _ interesting. And enticing.

He couldn’t move.

She smirked into the kiss. Payback was going to be  _ a bitch. _

Slowly Sakura summoned all of her kunoichi balance to place her other palm flat above her as well, both hands now holding her to the spot with chakra. Experimentally she rolled her hips and he groaned into her mouth. 

Then she pulled herself up with her arms before dropping back down onto his length. It was something like a pull up exercise that wasn’t all that difficult.

Immediately her body was screaming to do it again, to keep crushing against him like that, but  _ harder.  _ And as much as she wanted those bolts of pleasure to coarse through her repeatedly she wasn’t entirely sure how much he could hold before they both fell to the ground.

It would be an interesting game, and now she was the one in control. 

As if hearing her thoughts the universe saw fit to add another element to it. The door opened and shut quickly with a click and muffled laughter. Sakura broke the kiss to peer out from behind the air conditioning unit, there was no way she would be seen in the shadows. The new invaders seemed to be too preoccupied with each other to notice in any case.

The noisy sound of slurpy kisses and sweet moans reached her ears. Sakura realized Kakashi would definitely have heard it as well, she chanced a glance at his face to see his eyes widen imperceptibly. She could feel the twitch of his cock, it must be  _ killing him  _ not being able to move. Feeling briefly empathetic she continued a dull circular motion of her hips, relishing the way he bit his bottom lip.

“Take it off, quick…” a female voice urged.

“No time. Just turn around.” The male replied.

Sakura got a full view of the woman bending over slightly, holding onto an upper shelf with both hands, a man standing behind her. Without any more foreplay he was pulling her panties down and ramming himself inside of her. There was a stifled cry of pleasure before it was followed by increasingly louder smacking sounds of wet flesh.

For a brief moment Sakura watched transfixed, unable or unwilling to look away, the rotating of her hips gained a bit more momentum. Those sparks of pleasure were building again, like a fire that could grow out of hand at any second. Kakashi’s hot breath in her ear was a reminder that she needed to concentrate, unless she wanted to fall and crash the party. Literally.

“Sakura, see something interesting?”

His whisper was downright salacious in her ear. Made worse by the increasingly hard jerks of the man's hips as he buried himself inside that woman. Whatever spot he’d hit made her moan louder than before. 

“Maybe just a little. Want me to describe it?”

Sakura watched Kakashi close his eyes tightly with a sharp nod. The length inside her twitching even more despite her increased movements. It made her realize one more thing,  _ he was really getting off on this.  _ She began that steady motion of before, lifting herself up slightly before dropping down, leaning in to whisper in his ear. From this position there was a slim view of the rutting couple below.

“Well, she seems to be enjoying herself…”

“So I hear.”

His reply was through gritted teeth. Sakura couldn't believe how much she was savouring having him under her complete control. 

“He's taking her from behind, up her skirt.” She deliberately crushed her hips up and down against his in quick succession, and didn’t stop. “She’s just dropped her hand between her legs to play with herself.” An especially loud moan accompanied Sakura’s words, Kakashi’s breath became uneven. “He’s going so  _ fast  _ and  _ hard _ , I think she’s going to come.”

More sounds of slick slapping, more grunts and moans. Sakura continued to watch them, her own movements increasing in pace and ferocity. Kakashi’s voice was utterly broken in her ear, his usual cool vanished.

“Do you… like… watching them fucking, Sakura?”

She nearly groaned in reply, juices flowing from her and coating him, likely spilling to the floor below. It was almost lucky that there was clothing still on to soak up the moisture. As much as she wanted to give in to him, ride him unmercifully until she came again, this was her moment in control. Her game. And she was about to go in for the kill.

“Only because I get to fuck you while I watch.”

Using all her trained skill, Sakura tensed her muscles around him and was rewarded with an honest to god  _ whimper. Kakashi  _ had just whimpered. She thrust and rotated her hips with wild abandon relishing the feeling while she attempted to keep her wits about her. It seemed the other couple were nearing their grand finale, a swift hand reaching up to slap the woman’s ass as he pounded into her. Despite her resolve Sakura briefly closed her eyes, the sensory overload causing a ripple of pleasure. But she wasn’t done with him yet.

“And I like it much better, when you fuck  _ me  _ hard like that… and spank  _ me _ .”

Kakashi’s breathing was ragged and out of rhythm. 

The groaning below them had also reached high volume. 

“I’m… gonna...come in you.” The man moaned in between grunts, at this point the woman was beyond words as she too reached her limit.

“Kakashi...I want you to come in me…  _ now _ .”

Sakura’s plea undid him. She jerked her hips relentlessly, beads of sweat dripping from his face, huffs of breath like he had just run a marathon. Her own orgasm reached her, with a force that made her eyes shut tight, the pounding of the blood in her ears drowning out the sound of the couple semi cleaning themselves and leaving in a rush. 

She noted her chakra hadn’t faltered one bit, used to the constant channeling and filtering to different areas of the body. 

But Kakashi looked ready to collapse. Every single one of his muscles was tense or shaking with strenuity, his head slumped forward onto her chest, breathing still laboured.

Then she started laughing. His head very slowly raised.

“What’s...so...funny?”

“I was just thinking how useless you’re going to be later when I get home. Next time can you wait just a bit longer?”

Now he was laughing but still short of breath.

“Next time… don’t tempt me...so much…”

Sakura rolled her eyes, pulled herself up completely and off him. Throwing herself to the floor with grace and ninja skill. When Kakashi basically dropped in an almost crumpled heap a second later, the mirth returned to her features.

“Lucky we’re in a hospital. How about next time we find less strenuous exercises in chakra control?”

He attempted to slowly straighten himself, she aided him for a second.

“That sounds like a tempting challenge…”

He winked at her. 

Sakura spent the rest of her day acutely aware of the various inconspicuous ceiling spaces in other parts of the hospital. And making excuses about how she’d accidentally ripped her stockings. She didn’t even mind that her break had been interrupted today. 

  
  



End file.
